Royal Treaty
by Black-Blooded Insanity
Summary: AU: They're all royalty, and all here to make peace, the fairies, the ghosts, the dragons, the warriors, the mermaids, the free spirits, the shadow people, they're all here to make it so no fights break out among each other, but something's not Why does it have to be through mariage? Why now? (Pairings: SoMa TsuStar CroPa Liz/Kid)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm a new writer so I hope you all will like my stories. Anyways, I do NOT own Soul Eater!**

* * *

A girl with ash-blonde hair and porcelain skin sat in the cariage, she had electricifying green eyes and was thin and fragile looking. She wore a beautiful ,long ,green ,silk dress that complimented everything about her.

The girl sneered as she neared the grounds on which the treaties were to be made between the creatures through... mariage. And her being the princess of the fairies, it was her duty to ensure the treaty was performed, no matter the personal strife it caused her.

"Maka," a man with red hair ,blue eyes ,light skin ,and a suit on said. "Once we reach Nocternal Castle, remember to show your wings ,okay?"

"Dad, I know," the girl growled, "You've told me this for the last five minutes."

"I'm just nervous, that's all," the man defended.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Mom wouldn't be if she were here."

He sighed, "And I, Spirit, take full blame for her death."

"It wasn't your fault," Maka sighed in irritation, "It was the poison of a witch that killed her ,after all."

Spirit hung his head, but did not argue with his daughter and within two minutes they arrived at Nocternal Castle. Both walked out and Maka relaesed her magic allowing her wings show. But because she was a royal fairy she could change the color of them through emotion or will, and right now they were a sparkling green to match her dress.

"C'mon, father," Maka smiled softly, "Let's head inside so that we can claim our rooms."

"Actually, Maka," her father scratched his head, "No one gets to claim a room, the nymphs have all the rooms set up, we must wait for the others to show, so we may all talk."

She nodded, then pulled her father into the castle, suddenly eager to explore it, but then heard a roar.

* * *

A man with white, spikey, messy hair , burning, blood eyes, sharp teeth , and tan skin stepped out of a cave, wearing pinstriped suit mith a marron shirt underneath. He groaned as he stretched then changed suddenly into a huge dragon. Scales the color of snow covered him, ruby eyes gleamed with bloodlust. His head was rigid with horns the color of coal. Three on each cheek, and one on his narrow snout that had his two fangs stick out from his upper lip.

On the side of his head were ram like horns and along his back to his tail were sharp spikes and on his front and back legs, on the hips and shoulder were three long horns sticking out. The talons on his feet were sharp and could cut a diamond like it was butter. His wings were twice his size and bat-like, the insides were red and on the ends were black points.

He let out a puff of smoke, and a silver asian dragon with stitches everywhere appeared, he was only slightly smaller than the white one, and held a feirce aura around him. His eyes were a cloudy gray and he looked magnificient. "Aw, Blood Dragon Soul Eater, I see you are ready for travel?"

"Of course, Franken Stien," Soul growled, "I am not a fool."

"Which stands to show since you are the only living royal dragon," Stien agreed.

"Exactly, and I have none to thank, but you for teaching me," Soul said respectfully. "Otherwise Asura would still be alive."

"Yes, now, come, Prince," Stien said and they both lifted into the air. Flying until they saw the fairy royals, and Soul roared catching their attention and Maka looked at him straight in the eye.

* * *

A man with black hair, three stripes on the left, none on the right, sat still. His skin was gostly and his eyes were like liquid gold. He wore suit with skulls as accesories instead of a ties or regular clasps. "Kid," a knock sounded on the door and a figure in a black cloak and a skull mask entered in.

"Yes, shinigami-sama," he answered.

"Kid," the cloaked figure stated, "I am Lord Death to the ghosts, banshees, and lost souls here, but to you, please just call me father."

"As you wish father," the boy nodded. "Is it time to go?"

"Yes, now come to the mirror, so we may travel to Nocternal Castle," Lord Death answered and then led his son to the mirror they would be using as a portal to travel directly into the castle.

* * *

"Patty," a woman with light brown, long hair called, she was tall and had medium blue eyes. The dress she wore was long, blue and had a cut on the right side, showing her leg and black stilletoes that she wore.

"Yes, Liz," a bubbly seventeen year old girl with gold, short hair and sky blue eyes appeared, she was a head shorter than Liz and wore a short dress with ruffles on the skirt, and a blue gem on the chest, while the rest was gold. The shoes she wore were yellow high-heel sandals.

"C'mon, we have to go, I refuse to be known as the first mermaid princess' to be late," Liz grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her toward the hippocampi in the ocean behind their house on the beach.

"Yeah, yeah, "Patty giggled, "I'm coming.

* * *

"Come, Princess Tsubaki," a woman with shoulder length blonde hair and an eyepatch on said. She had yellow eyes and wore a black sleeveless dress that draped to the ground skimming it.

A woman with ebony hair tied in a ponytail that went to her waist and indigo eyes appeared suddenly. She had on a red cocktail dress and red heels, "Coming, Marie, I promise." And ran back into the bathroom to begin braiding her hair.

"Mistress," Marie said worryingly, "The princess of horses, unicorns, pegasi, and hippogriffs should not be late."

"Marie," the girl giggled, "I just finished braiding my hair, we can go, and you could've just said free spirits, you know?"

"Sorry, Tsubaki," the woman pulled the princess out the door and changed into a palimino pegasus with gold eyes. "But we really must go."

Tsubaki laughed and changed herself into a black pegasus with indigo eyes, reared then leaped into the sky with Marie right behind her, both speeding toward the castle hoping to not be late.

* * *

"Come on, Black*Star," a stern woman with black short hair, glasses and blue eyes said sternly as she satred at the hyper boy in front of her.

"Oh come on, mom, I mean, Azusa," Black*Star said. He had blue star-shaped hair and wore a suit that brought out his gray-green eyes. "It's not like anyone will want to make a treaty with the prince of wars and fighting. I'm too fast, strong, cunning, and awesome for them, plus I can summon any weapon I want."

"Black*Star!" the woman scolded and the boy shrunk back into the couch. Now noticing that his care-taker, not mother, was wearing a simple white dress that reached just passed her knees, and was long-sleeved. The shoes she had worn with it were silver flats.

"Sorry mo- I mean, Azusa," he sulked, and she just smiled.

"Come on, Star, let's go to the party," she said as she led him to the limo that sat out front.

* * *

Come now, Crona," a woman with a twist in the front and short hair, all dirty blonde, said. Her eyes were topaz ans she wore a deep purple dress with no back and spaghetti straps. It reached midthigh and her shoes were gold.

A boy with pink hair and grey eyes came out wearing a tux. "Yes, L-Lady Medusa." he said and the woman sighed.

"Oh for goodness sake Crona your the prince of shadows and steath, there is no need to stutter, now come, we have got to leave, and unless you would like Ragnarock to come with us, I would suggest you listen to me and come swiftly ," she lectured him, then grabbed him and threw him into her car as they sped away to Nocternal Castle, all the while listening to music as the palace drew nearer and nearer.

* * *

**So there's the first part of my story, what do you guys think? Please rate and review, follow and favorite, as well as PM me to let me know how I'm doing, and thanks for reading. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Soul Eater! Thank you for the reviews! Y'all are awesome! And now ch2...**

* * *

Maka saw Soul, his dragon self staring right at her as she heard the others arriving. They had all met each other before, but she found him more... interesting than the others. His eyes, for example, held a hunger she was curious about, probably more than most, not to mention his hair was much different from that of her people, whose hair was always of color, never void of it.

They stared at each other and Soul lifted his scaley lip and grinned like a dragon showing his sharp teeth and she sneered at him, while he started to land with Stein beside him and both shifted to their as-mundane-as-possible forms.

"Hey, Bookworm," he grinned at her.

"Sharky," she grimanced.

"Aw, come on, Maka, did I really affend you that much?"

"Hmph," she crossed her arms, "No, but I do not find your stupid nickname for me at all, enlightening."

"Geeze," he rubbed his head,"Again with the big words."

"Oi, both of you!" Black*Star shouted. "Hurry up and get in here! We wanna get this damn treaty over with!"

"Shut the hell up, Black*Star!" Soul yelled.

"Everyone else is in there," Maka stated radomly, "We should go inside."

"Yeah," he agreed, "Let's go."

* * *

The walls were white and on the ceiling hung a sapphire chandelier that matched the blue carpet and mahogony table and chairs where everyone sat, all beside their guardian or mentor."So," Azusa smiled happily, "We shall be the ones arranging the princes and princess' mariages by the end of two week, or they will have to choose _and _agree to who they will marry out of the eight before the end of the two weeks, correct?"

They all nodded, "Good, now, where are Sid and Nygus, they said they would take over Black*Star," she paused and looked at her schedule, "Oh, yes, nevermind, that doesn't happen until tomorrow, anyways, all of you, go hang out somwhere... together."

"But-"

"Sit down, Spirit" Azusa ordered coolly, and he immediatly obeyed, the younger royals, already gone.

* * *

"This' stupid,"Liz growled out.

"Na aw,"Patty argued, "This is awesome."

Liz smacked her face, "You don't even know what's going on."

"Yes, I do," she giggled.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes, but then stared as Kid came over.

"Hello, Majesties," he greeted them.

"Hi Kid!" Patty grinned.

"H-Hel-ll-lo, D-d-death the K-k-kid," Liz stuttered.

"Excuse me for my curiosity," he said with mild interest, "But, why are you, in fact, stuttering, My Lady?"

"I-I d-do-"

"Sissy doesn't like ghosts," Patty cut in, "Though, she really likes you, like a lot, and when she saw you last time she basicly cried about how unfair it was that she liked the ghost ruler or something."

"Patty!" Liz exclaimed.

"Oh, " Kid mauled over her answer, "That is quite the predicament."

"Mmhm,"Patty nodded.

"Patty!" she exclaimed louder.

"What, sissy?" Patty giggled.

"Stop saying stuff like that to him! You're embarassing me! Besides that was a year ago!"

"On the conterary, , that was a month ago," he corrected.

"Shut up, asshole," she growled. "Besides, I have to go now, no thanks to Patty."

"But-"

"Save it," she sneered and walked away.

"Well, that was... most interesting?"

* * *

"Hi Tsubaki," Maka smiled.

"Hello, Maka," she smiled back."How was your trip?"

"Dull," she sighed, "Yours?"

"Well, besides finding out tht Azusa was taking care of Black*Star this time, instead of Sid and Nygus," she sighed, "Boring."

"And what about your's... Soul, Black*Star," Maka said smiling as the two fell out of the tree that shaded the girls.

"Gods damn it," Soul cursed, "How the hell did you know it was us?"

"Crona is in a corner and Kid is talking to the mers ,"Maka shrugged.

"You're too smart," Black*Star groaned.

"And you're too dumb," she sneered.

"Maka," Tsubaki patted her back, "Be nice."

"Fine," she pouted, "Please sit down." And both plopped themselves on the ground.

"How was your day?" Tsubaki asked gently.

"Eh," Soul shrugged, "I got to eat some deer on the way, but otherwise regular."

"I hdad sparkling juice!" Black*Star grinned, "And I got to talk to Nygus and Sid, so awesome."

"That's good," Tsubaki blushed. "But why weren't they with you?"

"Oh, their selling guns and shit," Black*Star said dismissively.

"Oh," she said.

"Yeah, they're usually busy," he shrugged, "But I don't care, I mean, at least I'm not the last in my family."

"Dude," Soul said, "I honestly don't mind, they all hated me anyways, especially Wes."

"You shouldn't say that," Maka rolled her eyes, "I mean, they were still your family."

"That tried to get me killed many times," Soul argued.

"And why the hell would they do that?!" Tsubaki and Maka exclaimed.

"I was the younger son,"he shrugged, "It's how my parents said that I was the unwanted and un-needed son."

"How'd you survive?" Maka asked

"Asura killed them," he answered, "And I killed him."

"So you've already killed..."

"Yeah," he smirked, "Why, does it bother you, Maka?"

"No, just surprises me," she defended, "I never took you for the killing type."

"Maka, I'm a dragon," he chuckled.

"Yeah..., but your personality is so different from Wes'," she stiffened as his brother's name past through her mouth ans Soul growled a little, remembering the horrible memory.

_-Wes stood beside Maka and Soul, both tied up, Soul because his brother was trying to kill him, Maka because she had tried to warn him._

_Wes' hands were scaley and he had claws sprouting from them sharp as ever, and filled with poison, and near the princess fairy's neck. "Make a move, brother, and I kill the bitch."_

_"Keep away, Wes, you'll bring war to the dragons," Soul reasoned._

_"I don't know, _Soul,_" he spit his name like it was venum."I like bloodshed, and it seems she actually likes you."_

_"I don't," Maka gasped, "He's an aquaitance."_

_"Oh, yeah, sure, and I haven't killed thousands of humans," he snickered._

_"Just kill me," Soul breathed calmly, "Let her go, it's not like you'll get punished you're spoiled shit rotten."_

_His claws danced across her neck and Maka and Soul held their breath, "Careful, my nails might just accidentally slip, and her pretty throat might just get cut."_

_"Wes, leave her alone..."_

_"Or what? You can't do anything," he snickered._

_"No, he can't," Maka agreed, "But if you dig your claw anymore into my skin, you will regret-"_

_Wes sliced her neck and blood flowed out of it, a cold lifeless looking Maka on the floor. "Y-you," Soul's face was red with rage, "You killed her!"_

_"Yes," he grinned, "And you're next." But before he could even take a step toward Soul, spikes released themselves from his human skin, cutting the dragon gold rope like it was nothing and an angry roar escaped from his throat, the soundproof room making sure no one but the two dragons could hear it, and somehow managing to make Maka stand, blood still spilling from the cut on her throat as well as coming out of her mouth._

_The sight shook Wes to his very core, but didn't show on his features until two garbled words came from her lips, "Drink, Soul." And Soul's mouth latched onto her throat draining the blood from her body until it lay limp in his arms and his mouth dripping with the red liquid, and his eyes turned two different disturbing colors, black and white._

_"Do you see the danger of messing with a fairy?" Maka's raspy voice echoed from Soul's dangerous form. "Do you see the pain?" And suddenly Wes was on the ground screaming, seeing his greatest nightmare and feeling unimaginable pain._

_"Do you finally feel what I've felt?" this time Soul's voice rang out and anger emmitted from his form. "Do you understand now?!"_

_Then Stien and Medusa's voice was heard as a single word was uttered, "RELEASE!"_

And_ suddenly Maka's body was alive with no cut and her soul intact, and everything was turned to the next word was uttered by Medusa herself, "Sleep..."-_

__"Yeah, I am different than him," Soul said, "In more than one way."

* * *

**And that's the 2nd chapter, please rate, review, follow ,and favorite. And, incase you're wondering why I included the memory, it's because it's super important for the 3rd chapter, anyways...**

_**Black-Blooded Insanity says goodbye.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but this chapter is 1,126 words, so I hope that makes up for my absence, also, this chapter does have alcohol use, just warning ya, but anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Diclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater... even though I wish I did, waaaa!**

* * *

Maka awoke in her room. It had ivy growing on the walls as well as climbing rose vines. The floor was painted white and she had a brown desk to the left of her bed. The bed's head board and foot board as well as the supporting bord were made of chocolate colored wood and the bed itself was made ofcause k and the softest down, as well as it was blue.

Soon a knock was placed upon her door and she replyed, "Come in," and a purple-haired witch-cat entered in. She had copper eyes and was ridiculouusly curvy as well as pretty and wore... one size too small clothes. Maka grumbled in irritation at this but said nothing, however her wings turned violet and dark jeans as well as purple shirt flew onto her, and she gaped at the witch.

"Sorry,"she shrugged, "Anyways, I'm Blair, and the dragon has requested your presence along with thee others."

"O-of course,"Maka blinked, "I'll be right there, I just need to find my boots, ...wher-"ZAP! "Oh, uh, thanks ,Blair."

"No problem, "she giggled, "Now hurry and go downstairs, everyone's sopposed to eat breakfast together."

"Oh, okay!"Maka shouted then popped herself into the dinning where everyone was, however she embarrassingly zapped herself in Soul's lap who gawked as the fairy princess scrunched her eyebrows in confusion as to why she had a bumpy seat.

"Ahem,"Soul cleared his voice and Maka flushed a very deep shade of pink relising what had happened. "You know, if wanted to spend time with me, all you had to do was ask." She didn't even have to turn around to know he was smirking.

"Maka..."

"Crap."

"Chop!" she exclaimed and a book dug into his skull. Everyone went quiet and stared at the two until Maka apologised and then everyone gawked at them while she just rolled her eyes and poofed herself into her seat.

"Well,"she looked at them, "Continue with your conversations." And they went back to talking like nothing happened.

* * *

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Liz asked.

"Eh," Kid shrugged, "We could make the castle more symmetrical."

Liz squeaked, "Yeah, um no, that would mean making ghosts angry and I'm scared the hell OF them."

"But I, myself am part ghost, so-"

"That means I don't like you,"Liz interupted. "Ghosts scare the crap outta me."

"But-"

"Ah,"Liz stuck her finger in his face, "I don't want to here it."

"Hey, Maka!"Black*Star shouted, "Let's spar!"

"No thanks Black*Star," Maka said and flipped the page of her book.

"Aw, why not, ya chicken?"

Her eye twitched at the comment ,but she kept on reading, while she replyed,"No, I just have absolutely no care for childish things toddler fairies do."

Black*Star growled at that, "Childish? Fig-"

"Hey, I'll spar ya!"Patty grinned, and Black*Star grinned right back and they started to square off while Tsubaki referied.

"So, bookworm, whatchya readin'?"Soul asked.

Maka groaned, "Nothing, now just let me read!"

He smirked, "Nope," and took the book then tossed it Liz who caught it with wide eyes, "Keep away!" he shouted at her and she nodded while Maka just sighed as they started to egg her on, until, it was passed in the air again and she poofed to it and started to read again, while everyone sulked because their game was taken away.

"What?" Maka growled.

"You just took away our entertainment," Patty whined.

"Well, you all could read like me, you know," she stated.

Black*Star burst out laughing, "Yeah! And then we'd become nerds like you!"

Maka threw her book at his face and he shut up and passed out,"Anyone else want to irritate me?" she sneered and they shook their heads, "Good, now, I have another idea, we could all... play a game or something."

"OOO!" Patty shouted, "I know! Truth or Dare! Truth or Dare!"

"You're kidding me, right?" Soul groaned, "That game is sooo uncool."

"So is your grumbling," Liz snapped, "Besides it's better than what Maka suggested, or anyone else, for that matter, or do you have something you would like to put it, 'Mr. Cool'?"

He grinned, "I'd thought you'd never ask, we could all do Never Have I Ever."

"Absolutely not!" Maka shrieked, "A fairy does not drink!"

"And I would prefer not to become intoxicated," Tsubaki added.

"Eh, I don't see why not, I mean, I can't become drunk, so this will be interesting," Kid nodded and Liz shivered at hearing his voice, she really did not like undead creatures or ghosts.

"I say we do it!" Black*Star shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Hm..."Liz thought for moment then shrugged, "Yeah whatever."

Patty sulked, "Fine, but truth or dare has to come next!"

"I don't know how to deal with this," Crona wimpered.

"Too bad ,looks like Fairy Princess over there got out-voted," he smirked, "We're playin' Never Have I Ever."

"Hmph," Maka crossed her arms, "Whatever."

"Aw come on Maka, nothing bad'll happen, I mean it's not like W-"

"Yeah, Maka," Soul shot Liz a warning look, clearing stating, '_Do not go there_', making her confused. "It's just a little fun."

"I-I'll do it if you do," Tsubaki offered.

"Erm, fine, I'll join the damn game," she grumbled. "But I'm not using my magic, over here, can do that on his own."

"Of course,"He nodded and with a snap of his fingers, everyone was sitting in a clearing in the Enchanted Forest. There was a black blanket set out and shot glasses near every person and two bottles of vodka sitting in the middle of them. "You guys ready for the rules?"

Everyone nodded, "Okay, so you take a shot if you have done whatever the person hasn't, and, since we aren't human, I've decided to add something special, the cups change color if you're lying, and you get tripple shots if you lie."

Maka groaned, she was going to hate this, "Alright, I, the great Black*Star! shall start!" Black*Star bellowed. "Never have I ever read any books for fun."

Maka glared at him, "I hate you," and then drank, with Kid, surprisingly, and Liz as well as Patty.

"My turn, "Kid said respectfully, "Never have I ever been cocky."

Black*Star and Soul growled, but gulped down their shots, "Me!" Patty giggled, then took a deep breath, "Never have I ever crushed on anyone but Crona in this circle." and the others choked on her words.

* * *

**So, did ya like the chapter? I hope so, please rate, review, follow, and favorite. And don't worry I will be working on Beauty and the Beast next, so yippee! :D Anyways...**

_**Black-Blooded Insanity says goodbye...**_


End file.
